Radio frequency (RF) connectors are commonly used to mate and connect planar circuits to coaxial systems. Frequently, the mating will be with equipment in which the planar circuit has a hermetically sealed feed-through pin molded into the center of a glass or ceramic material component. Frequently, too, the planar circuit will have a metal ring serving as an outer conductor around the circumference of the glass or ceramic. When mating to such components there are both electrical and mechanical performance characteristics to consider. In order to achieve maximum electrical performance the outer conductor, which is usually the connector body, should mate directly against the outer conductor ring of the hermetic feed through. Difficulty is sometimes encountered when the connector is tightened against the component because pressure is exerted on the feed through outer conductor causing micro-cracks in the glass or ceramic material which degrades the hermetic performance of the seal. Another problem is caused by temperature gradients; for when components and connectors, in their mated state, are subjected to temperature cycling the difference in expansion coefficients between materials in the feed through and the connector cause excessive pressure on the feed through and again micro-cracks result.